Leonard's Beginning
by TheHeatherPatterson
Summary: This is a one-shot about how Leonard was created and his role in the Silent Hill crazy events.
Okay, this is one shot that I hope will land another popular series as those in the year 2009-2010. This is, of course, a Leonard and Annette story, my favorite couple in my writing and I have had comments that they were a favorite to many other people also, so if it's not broke why fix it if it works for you go for it, eh. Well, this one shot I remember someone asked me this question many years ago and I couldn't answer the question. To this day I still have no answer to the question, the question was, "I wonder how long it was before Leonard had given into the darkness and embraced what he had become?" My response was " I'd have to say it was three days." So I'm going to step to the side drink me some tea and let Leonard answer the question that many have probably wondered for years, let the answer come from the man himself.

The memory of that night is a haunting thought that seems to enter my unconscious mind more than I dare to wish it too, the thoughts that man would be driven into insanity, was my reality. A world of unimaginable monsters, monsters that no mortal can possibly conjure, but it was a mere child that created the place that was once my nightmare, now it is a safe-haven for things like me, an executioner at heart. I had the privilege of having the human life or so I thought, my harsh reality was I was always the same as the monsters that roam this realm and I am no different than the executioner that I hate and am destined to kill or he kill me, once that day comes we both are ready to fight the fight, lay all the cards on the table and go for the kill.

My story begins on a warm Summers night, the rain pouring down from the heavens above, my life was changed forever. So take a seat, I am all to happy to allow you to know the legend of how I came to be from beginning to end, this is my story. I can't change it, if given the choice would I tear out the pages that turned me into the monster that I am today, maybe, maybe not. We all can judge one another but we all come up short on the equation.

The year was in the midst of the 1800's, I was a young man prepared to set on my own, no children, no family to call my own, just me and myself, I suppose that was by choice, relationships, they were a laughing matter as far as I was concerned, though to other men my age, they were throwing the bait and taking what took the bait. I respected the females more than the males, my mother a churchly woman, humble at heart. Gentle in nature. A foul word about someone she detested never passed through her lips. Looking back on her, I never really seen her detest anyone; always living by the rule of treat others the way you want to be treated, and she was a big believer of Karma coming and giving your dose of misfortune if you were to cross someone the wrong way. Though I was a believer to both of those on a certain level. That may have been my undoing or a portion of it.

The night, starless as the warm rains of Summer pounded on our roof, influenza spreading like wildfire, taking the lives of many in its wake. I was no different. I had a matter of days before I was taken from this life, it was painful, even as I sat in the water of the bathtub trying to subdue to the pain of my aching body. I remember my mother had left an hour prior to attending the day's church service. My father had agreed with great pain to stay home and nurse me, my father and myself we were one another's enemy, though he had it in his head that he ran the house with an iron fist and what he said went, I had no choice but to respect that, at least until I had a place of my own. I was stuck living with that rule and argue with his constant disrespect he handed my mother, unlike myself, he had no regrets cursing and throwing things at my mother and also at myself, I held back many things due to my respect towards the woman that had done nothing to anyone.

The burdens of taking care of me in my sick days was a strain to my father, he wasn't shy about showing his annoyance, but this day his intentions were murderous, drowning me seemed to be an easy way to eliminate the burden that he had on his shoulder, but as I could feel death come to me, my blood ran cold with the fires of vengeance and the sadness of not seeing my mother one more time. My father thought he had gotten rid of the burden, but in reality little did any of us know, he just sealed a never ending death sentence to Silent Hill, it's population now and the future generation would forever be cursed due to selfish actions out of hate.

I got revenge on him, as much as I had wanted the deed done for years it felt empty, bittersweet. My mother took a bullet to her mouth after seeing what I had become, the monster that she blamed herself for creating, I never blamed her, and I never will, for the man that had created the one thing that he couldn't control was his downfall, though his death should have ended the curse, it didn't instead the fanatics known as The Order showed up and only created their own death sentence, I shall have my day and this once wondrous land will be beautiful once more.

As you can see I never endured losing my sanity, death had taken that with my last breath.


End file.
